Xianbeiye
Biography He was brought up to be independent. When he ran away from home Xianbeiye went to fight in the civil war. Along with his sister and met Shiryu Wei. And saved him from his doom. His brother was the one that stayed behind and took care of the warlord; his older brother stronger and Wilder had fallen in love with the warlord. Shiryu had loved him too but convince him their relationship would be dangerous and deadly. Due to the fact, a lot of people wanted him dead. He is dating his half cousin because her parents were about to sell her to slavery. And he wanted to save her before anything happened. He is not in a romantic relationship. Because he not attracted to her at all and they're family. Xianbeiye was confused on why his brother would do anything for Shiryu after his brother died during the Battle of Hun Gen. He decided to follow Shiryu to understand on why his brother wanted to follow and protect the warlord despite the dangers. He met Lia Dia and they became friends instantly and they become an instoppable duo. Character Information Character Design People always turn to him when they need some help. He might not know it yet, but he have the potential to do great things. He care for others and treat them with respect unless they don't treat him well in return. He have tons of friends and lots of people love and care for him. Weapon Type Flail and Shield, Shard Bomb. Trips his opponent, lands on their back as they fall, grabs their chin from behind and snaps their neck with a camel clutch . Throws multiple bombs in front of him and used his shield to cover his face. Tosses two bombs on the ground, causing them to explode upon landing. He fights elegantly akin to most knights, he rely upon speed than his raw strength. Name Meaning The Chinese characters for Xianbei mean literally fresh new thieves. Top Ten Saying 1. "I'm from a far away world that doesn't have these type of things you called luxury. or clothing." 2. "I can hear the wind speaking to me? Can you hear it?" 3. "I question my abilities to bring this new found of peace to my lord. I can't say much." 4. "My lord would scold me if I pity and talk down to myself." 5. "You got me under my skin? This time it's personal." 6. "Me and Lia Dia would turn this battlefield into a blaze of glory!" 7. "Damn me!" 8. "I shall support my lord to the very end! Even if it cost me my life." Extra *He was born with vitiligo and he is the only one in his village was born with that skin conditon. *His right eye was damaged from an fire attack and it couldn't be saved, it took a while for him to adjust to him using his left eye. But he managed. *Currently dating his cousin and saving her being save from being sold to slavery. It not romantic. It just him saving his cousin from that life, but he do hope for his cousin and himself would find that special someone, etc. *Shiryu knighted him. Gallery Xianbeiye.png|Full Body Xiabeiye's Weapom.png|His Weapon xianbeiye_s_body_by_yuriihime-da89idk.png|Skin Details tora_weii_by_yuriihime-dc8yefi.png|Lia Dia and Xianbeiye icn_by_mei_lingzhou-da5iyvj.png|by_mei_lingzhou on deviantart 8682ead48e66493ae07c7edd76797285-da7yj44.png|?? on deviantart __i_want_attention___by_yuriihime-dc8xyyp.jpg|He deserve alot of attention ___wanna_chill_or_not____by_yuriihime-dce7h0d.jpg|Wanna Chill??? ___bathouse_blush____by_yuriihime-dca7lo8.jpg|Bath House __battleground___by_yuriihime-dcft6sk.png|Battleground Category:General Category:Male Category:Dating Category:Tora Weii Category:??? Category:Adult Category:Tribal Category:Knight